One-shorts Wolvesilver
by Kitsune-Takahashi
Summary: Aquí podrán encontrar recopilación de distintos drabbles y one-shots de la pareja LoganxPeter (Wolverine x Quicksilver, Wolvesilver ).
1. Hogar

Decidí poner todo lo que escriba de ellos en un solo fic, según yo, con la idea de que sea más fácil para los que aman tato esta pareja como encontrar material para leer de ellos.

En cada uno se les pondrá las aclaraciones y/o advertencias de ser necesario en las notas del capitulo, también se pondrá en el resumen una pequeña sinopsis de lo que trata el one-shot o drabble actual.

De ante mano me disculpo por el ooc y faltas de ortográficas con las que se puedan topar.

Antes de dejarte leer tranquilo, quiero agradecer todos los que comentaron y animaron a escribir más de esta pareja, también a ti por leer el fic. Me alegra saber que no estoy tan loca y otras personas también aman a esta pareja, perdón que te sigua quitando tu tiempo de lectura, muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Espero sea de tu agrado.

Aclaraciones:

Semi au.

Decididi abrir esta pequeña recopilación con una especie de continuación de este fic: s/12020812/1/Me-dejar%C3%ADas-pasar

No se preocupen si no lo han leído, no creo necesario leerlo para entender este otro one-shot

Logan no se había percatado de cuando la estancia de Peter en su casa comenzó a pasar de temporal a permanente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta sus cosas y las de Peter compartían el mismo espacio, su alacena estaba infestada de la comida chatarra del más chico y sus cervezas competían contra las bebidas energéticas por un lugar en el refrigerador.

En el transcurso de ese proceso Logan pensó en decirle algo al menor, pero desistió de esa idea (ya ambos sabían cómo terminaría todo) por lo que solo dejo que las cosas tomaran su rumbo. Después de todo la estadía de Peter era menos problemática de lo que el había pensado; el chico ayudaba en las tareas de la casa, cumplía con sus deberes escolares y había aprendido a cocinar, no era el mejor, pero hacia el intento. Tenían sus problemas, si, ¿pero quién nos los tiene en esta vida? Aun con eso, las cosas iban mejor de lo que ambos hubieran imaginado. Incluso le había dado al menor una copia de la llave de la casa, siempre recordaría la sonrisa de felicidad Peter al entregársela.

— Ten – dijo Logan extendiendo una pequeña caja.

— ¿Qué es? – Interrogo Peter — ¿no me digas que es un anillo de compromiso? – bromeo Peter dedicándole después una sonrisa picara.

— Tal vez sea mejor dártelo en otro memento – Dijo Logan al ver que Peter no se tomaba su gesto en serio. Quiso volver a poner la caja en su pantalón pero Peter la tomo antes que eso pasara. El menor se mostraba sorprendido al ver lo que había adentro.

— esto es…

— una copia de las llaves de la casa, tu copia, para ser exactos. — interrumpió Logan. El rostro de Maximoff era la viva imagen de la felicidad.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Peter antes de abrazarlo. Estaba feliz, porque aun que para algunos fuera poco, para Pietro lo que ese acto representaba y la forma en que Logan lo había hecho significaba mucho para él, ¿quien dijo que Wolverine no podía ser romántico? A su propio estilo, claro está.

Fue así que la estadía permanente de Peter se hizo oficial. Y aun que le costara admitirlo Peter se había vuelto la única razón por la que regresaba a esa casa, la única razón para quedarse ahí el mismo tiempo que el chico, porque solo cuando estaban juntos podía sentir esa paz y calidez que Logan creyó nunca volvería a sentir.

— ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - soltó el menor de repente. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Logan apoyado en la cabecera y Peter al pecho de este.

— ya lo hiciste, pero supongo que otra pregunta no importara

— ¿qué es lo que somos? Me refiero a en cuanto a nuestra relación – dijo Peter sentándose en su regazo. No era lo que el más chico quería preguntar en sí, pero la respuesta a eso le llevaría a lo que él quería saber.

La pregunta tomo desprevenido a Wolverine. Llevaban un par de años saliendo y se hubiera esperado esa pregunta cuando apenas su relación no tenía mucho de haber comenzado, pero ahora, simplemente se le hacia fuera de todo contexto. Sin embargo, antes de decir cualquier cosa, dejo que Peter terminara de hablar.

— hemos salido un tiempo, nos hemos besado, incluso hemos tenido sexo. Aunque realmente nunca me he puesto a pensar en cómo podríamos llamarle a nuestra relación e incluso se podría decir que no era algo que me interesara…

— ¿entonces por qué el repentino interés? – fue el turno de Logan para preguntar.

Era cierto que realmente nunca le dieron una clasificación a lo que ellos tenía, Logan creía que no había necesidad de eso, y ahora que vivían juntos lo creía menos necesario. Tal vez Logan no era el tipo de persona que dice "te amo" con mucha frecuencia, pero siempre se encargaba a su propio estilo que Peter supiera lo que sentía por él. Y Peter siempre demostró captar muy bien el mensaje.

Aun así con todo eso, que él no necesitara que le aclararan lo que era Peter para el no significaba que fuera el caso de Peter. No podría culpar al chico de que dudara sobre qué tipo relación tenían. Después de todo, el chico no tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas y no es como si hubiera habido alguna pregunta o declaración, simplemente con el paso del tiempo su relación avanzo hasta lo que ambos conocían actualmente.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo es una tontería...– Peter desvió su mirada, evitando que se cruzara con la de Logan — es solo que al hablar con mis amigos me di cuenta que aun que vivió ahora contigo, y sé lo que tú eres para mí, no se realmente lo que yo soy para ti.

Ahora Logan entendía de donde venia todo esto, Peter debería de dejar de tomarse enserio todo lo que esa banda de idiotas decía.

— En entonces ese es todo el problema – Logan suspiro.

— Te dije que es una tontería – Peter se movió con la intención de bajar de la cama pero el agarre de Logan por sus caderas se lo impidió.

— ¿enserio quieres saber lo eres para mí? — acerco más el cuerpo de Peter al suyo. El peli gris solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientas un sonrojo aparecía en su cara por la cercanía tan repentina. Eso hizo sonreír a Logan — Eres mi hogar.

Estaba por besarlo cuando Peter se le adelanto. Que el mayor le diga algo así no pasaba todos los días, y cuando pasaba la felicidad no salía de Pietro hasta días después.

— un consejo – dijo Logan al separarse por la falta de aire – cuando quieras preguntar algo se más directo, no quieras revolverme la cabeza con preguntas sin sentido niño.

—Lo tendré encuentra – Peter volvió a besarlo, al separarse no evito imitar a Logan- un consejo, no más "niño" si quieres que esto no se quede en simples besos – Peter sonrió travieso – mi edad es la de un adulto en otros países.

— Pero no en esta país mocoso – replico Logan para después iniciar otro beso.

Peter no volvió a mencionar nada referente a su edad. Simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, ya otro día hablarían sobre esos sobrenombres que dentro de poco no irían de acuerdo a su edad y comenzaban a molestarle. Pero a quien engañaba Logan le seguiría diciendo como se le viniese en gana, porque así como Peter sabia como salirse con la suya, Logan también tenía sus trucos.

Pareceré disco rayado pero se me hace inevitable no volver a agradecer su lectura y que espero que les haya gustado.

Para los que leyeron mi otro fic me gustaría aclarar, porque no lo mencione en este, para esta parte Peter ya arreglo sus problemas familiares por lo que el estar viviendo en casa de logan ya es por puro gusto suyo XD. También me gustaría saber su opinión sobre que les gustaría leer sobre esta pareja o si les agradaría algo basado en alguna imagen que a ustedes les guste (lo digo porque el primer fic que escribí lo hice basado en dos imágenes que vi de ellos en internet)


	2. Muerte

El tiempo para Peter se acababa y Logan lo sabía. Durante muchos años intento acostumbrarse a la idea de que en algún momento ya no podría estar junto a él, porque Peter envejecía como un humano normal y él no.

Pasaron casi 60 años juntos antes de que la muerte amenazara con llevarse a Pietro. 60 años donde pudo disfrutar de las sonrisas del más bajo, sus carias y besos, por dios, incluso se atrevería a decir que disfruto de esas bromas y juegos que en más de una ocasión le sacrón de quicio.

Pero nada de eso volvería a pasar, el tiempo corría, y no era a favor de ninguno de los dos. Porque Logan podía ver en ese pequeño monitor al lado de la Cama de hospital que el corazón de Peter dejaría pronto de latir.

— Logan, que mires el monitor no cambiara nada – dijo Peter con voz cansada, posando su mano encima de la de Logan.

— Lo sé, no tienes por qué repetirlo. – fue la única respuesta de logan

— Sabes...— dijo Pietro posando su vista en la contraria — Estar a tu lado fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, gracias a ti viví los mejores 60 años de mi vida. Es por eso que quiero decirte algo antes de que me vaya — hizo una pequeña pausa— Gracias por dejarme amarte.

— El que debería de decir eso soy yo, aun con todo y mi carácter te quedaste conmigo, pudiste tener a cualquier persona, pero me escogiste a mi—replico Logan.

— Tú también pudiste tener a cualquiera, no me mientas diciendo que no. Yo era un adolecente inmaduro, hiperactivo y un real dolor en el trasero, pero aun así tú te quedaste conmigo. Es por eso que te agradezco. Agradezco que me dejaras quedarme contigo, que me permitieras amarte y demostrarte que no te arrepentirías de tu decisión, pero sobre todo...— la voz de Peter se iba apagando cada vez más, a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían — te doy gracias por amarme.

Antes de que Logan pudiera responder algo el corazón de Pietro se había detenido, su mano sin vida era sostenida por la de Wolverine que no podía más que lamentarse.

Había perdió a Peter. Todos los momentos que había vivido con él pasaron por su cabeza, cada uno más lúcido que el anterior. La tristeza poco a poco se apodero de él. Peter fue lo que más había amado, fue la cura a sus pesadillas y el remedio a su soledad.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Peter unas semanas a tras, cuando su estado había comenzado a empeorar: "no quiero que mi recuerdo te torture, por favor no dejes que eso suceda. Yo estaré bien así busca a alguien que pueda ayudarte a superar el dolor, así como yo lo hice hace tanto tiempo atrás". Pero logan sabia que eso no ocurriría, era algo que él no podría cumplir, lo supo esa primera noche que paso sin Pietro al lado suyo en esa ahora gran y fría casa.

El funeral fue llevado a cado dos días después de su muerte. En el entierro nadie oculto sus lagrimas, todos lloraron, excepto Logan. Nadie se podía explicar cómo era eso posible.

Cuando el entierro termino, y poco a poco la gente se fue, la única persona que quedo fue Logan. Fue ahí, ala sombra de ese árbol viejo y la lapida de Pietro como unció testigo, que pudo dejar caer sus lágrimas. Por primera vez en años Logan se permitió llorar.


	3. ¡Maten al lobo!

Erick había tenido un sueno extraño, uno donde su hijo, Peter, había dicho estar en una relación con Logan Howlett, como era de esperarse, él no se lo había tomado bien. Intento matarlo, pero el muy maldito dio pelea. Fue entonces que charles, usando sus poderes, lo noqueó.

— Eso sí que fue un sueño muy loco — dijo Erick levantándose.

— ¿de qué sueno hablas, querido? — pregunto charles entrado a la habitación

— soñé que Peter decía estar saliendo con logan.

— pero eso no fue un sueño, paso hace 10 minutos. – respondió Charles. Erick se quedo callo unos segundos

— ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo! — Vocifero Erick —no me esperes despierto, charles.

— aquí vamos otra vez.

La situación que se genero fue la misma antes de que Erick quedara ''imposibilitado para pelear", solo que esta vez tuvo que enfrentarse a la situación como el hombre maduro que era, claro, eso después clavar a logan a la pared con los artefactos de metal más cercanos.

Al final Erik, por petición de charles, le dijo que le daría una oportunidad con su hijo y que lo estaría vigilando. Aun que desaprobara su relación, por la felicidad de su hijo haría el intento.


	4. Charla de amigos

Dos chicos se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un árbol del gran patio de la escuela.

— ¿Y qué tal las cosas con el señor logan?—pregunto Kurt

— aun no consigo que acepte tener una cita. Sigue diciendo que soy muy joven para el — respondió Peter con fastidio. Odiaba que el mayor usara esa escusa. — te envidio a ti y a Warren

— ¿por qué?

— tienen la misma edad, tus padres aprobarían que salgas con él, pueden besarse sin que la gente los mire raro…o al menos no tan raro. ¿Por qué de todas las personas me tuve que enamorar de en Logan? Como si él se fuera a fijar en alguien como yo

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo Pietro, tienes muchas buenas cualidades. Solo es cuestión de que logan las vea. — dijo el chico azul. Kurt siempre era tan dulce y lindo con todos

— es fácil para ti decirlo, eres lo que todos denominan un '' Cinnamon Roll"

— No sé a qué te refieras con eso, pero pensare que es un cumplido — Kurt sonrió — Recuerdo que Warren me odiaba al inicio. Fueron muchas las veces que intente arreglar las cosas sin éxito, incluso pensé en rendirme…

— se a donde va esto, no me mal entiendas, aprecio tu ayuda. Pero no estoy diciendo que me voy a rendir — Pietro se paró de su lugar— oh no, rendirse no es para Peter Maximoff. Conseguiré Mi meta así me lleve 30 años.

— ¡Maximoff! — grito Warren

— te juro que no le hice nada, sigue igual de virgen como lo dejaste — bromeo Peter alzando los brazos, sabía que no debía bromear así con Warren pero aun así lo hacía.

— Si no fuera por Kurt te daría una paliza Maximoff — Warren intentaba aguantar las ganas de golpear a Peter, sabía que el muy bastardo lo hacía por molestar.

— eso si consigues alcanzarme alitas — Peter seguía molestando a Warren.

— Mejor ve a ver para que te busca el profesor.

— Está bien, nos vemos después Kurt — se despidió Peter antes de salir corriendo a la oficina del profesor,

— ¿por que eres amigo de ese idiota? — interrogo Warren a Kurt, este solo negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de besarlo y recordarle que no debía sentirse celoso de Peter.

En cuanto a Peter, fue llamado por una pequeña broma que charle sabia que el chico había hecho, aun que el negó todo lo relacionado, inclusive cuando la firma del gran cartel tenia las iniciales "P.M" según Pietro eso podría significar cualquier cosa.

Tengo unas ideas para el próximo cap., al no saber cual escribir se las dejo para que decidan cual les gustaría ver. Ustedes pueden aportar ideas también, todo es bien recibido.

Petience: song fic, inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de Take That

Primera cita: Peter consigue que logan acepte llevarlo a una cita en la feria.

Hootersboy: (AU inspirado en una imagen) Peter es un camarero en Hooters y Logan es su cliente favorito, el odia el lugar, pero vale la pena ir si puede ver a Peter.

Una pésima noche que volvería a repetir: Pietro se escapa de casa para ir bar con su amigo, al salirse de control el asunto, Peter se encuentra en problemas, pero su suerte hace que sea salvado por un extraño quien lo salva y lo lleva a su casa. Después del gran regaño de sus padres Peter llega a una conclusión: Había sido una pésima noche, pero la volvería a repetir si eso significaba encontrarse de nuevo con aquel sujeto.

Like a beauty and the best: Su relación no era un cuento de hadas, pero si tuviera que escoger uno diría la bella y la bestia; porque Logan era una bestia y Peter su prisionero con síndrome de Estocolmo.

Baby: Pietro no sabe como decirle a logan, así que decide dejarlo pasar hasta encontrar la mejor forma de hacerlo, lástima que su sobrino se le adelanto en dar la noticia.

Sin nombre aun: (AU escolar donde ambos tienen casi la misma edad) Peter ese día se llevo la paliza de su vida, pero lo que le dolía no eran los golpes, si no saber que todos ellos tenían razón; no era nada sin sus poderes, solo otro bobo más a quien quitar el dinero del almuerzo. Era en esos momentos en los que agradecía tener a Logan a su lado, animándolo y haciéndole ver que todos, incluso el mismo, se equivocaban.

Espero el cap haya sido de su agrado: D


End file.
